Crisis on Lutrillia
by Sparrow9612
Summary: A lucrative deal, a world in trouble. Unwilling to turn down the chance for great profits, one Jawa Chieftain may bring his tribe unimaginable wealth...or utter disaster.
1. I

_Written by the Near-sighted Jedi_

_**Part I**_

_Based upon Star Wars, created by George Lucas, and the GFFA forum created by Jesterman. _

_This story is set in an alternate universe where Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme died in the crash of the Invisible Hand on Coruscant. History was drastically altered in the process. Without Anakin around, Palpatine could not enact Order 66, which was discovered later on by the Jedi. The Clone Wars lasted ten more years. Though victorious, the Republic was a battle-scarred mess. _

_Nonetheless, the Galactic Republic picked up the pieces and carried on. The legendary Falzar Jedi Master Trius Egolas ultimately felled Sidious in a fearsome duel on Mustafar, near the end of the Clone Wars. The Sith it seemed, were beaten for good. The Republic turned its attention to destroying the numerous pirate organizations harassing ships. Despite this, many evaded justice and continued with their raids and attacks._

_An Imperial faction existed for at least ten years after the end of the Clone Wars, but the Galactic Republic dissolved the organization. The Imperials left technology scattered and abandoned across countless worlds. Some of these locations have been discovered, while others await the day some lucky beings happen upon it._

_There will never, **EVER** be any Yuuzhan Vong in my stories. The year is around 23 ABY and will span a currently unknown amount of time. Send me a PM if you have questions, or post them in the form of a review. I hope you enjoy reading this story._

_Characters and such things copyright their respective makers. This story is (most likely) a work of fiction. Any resemblance to persons living, dead, or undead is either purely coincidental or proof that Star Wars really happened…_

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…**

**STAR WARS**

**Tales of the Razorback tribe**

**Crisis on Lutrillia**

_"Face it, if crime did not pay, there would be very few criminals."_

_-Laughton Lewis Burdock-_

* * *

><p><strong>ONE<strong>

**Immobilizer-418 cruiser **_**Flycatcher**_**, on patrol near Gentes, Anoat system, Javin sector, Outer Rim Territories**

Captain Tikkit stepped out of the turbolift. Hands folded behind his back in Captain tradition, he calmly observed the bridge crew diligently carrying out their assigned duties. Monitoring comm. channel and vital systems, piloting, co-piloting. Tikkit was proud to have such fine officers aboard his ship. All were hard-working and served their tribe well.

He could not have pictured himself on a cruiser's command deck a few years ago. If someone told him he would be the commanding officer, the young Jawa would have laughed.

"Captain we have something on the sensors" reported the Ugnaught Comm. Officer. "Series-V courier shuttle registering as _Cavalier_. Well-armed for her size, but no threat to this ship."

"Hail them" Tikkit ordered immediately, "give the crew five minutes to respond. Disable and capture the ship if we receive no reply. If they run, send a squadron of droid fighters to pursue."

The Ugnaught diligently followed orders, receiving a reply from the _Cavalier _almost immediately. Tikkit took the empty chair beside the Comm. Officer, lowering his hood and donning a spare headset. The voice Tikkit heard was female and high-pitched, suggesting youth.

"Captain Seneki to captain of _Flycatcher. _Point your kriffing guns somewhere else. What chance does this itty-bitty shuttle stand against your cruiser?"

Next came a male voice, high-pitched but to a lesser degree. "We have been sent to meet with the Chieftain of the Razorback tribe. I am Krafte, an agent of Second Mistake Enterprises. We've come to discuss a most profitable business proposition."

Tikkit replied, "You will land in Docking Bay 2. Do not deviate or you _will _be fired upon." He removed the headset and made for the turbolift, leaving his First Officer in command until he returned.

* * *

><p>"<em>Cavalier <em>over and out!" Seneki replied. With a sigh of relief, she cut the transmission and fell back in the pilot's chair. Running a hand back over her black-furred head, she closed her large eyes.

"Always the smooth talker sis" Krafte stated, "you could make a name for yourself in politics." Taking over for his sister, Krafte piloted the _Cavalier _towards the _Flycatcher_, letting out an impressed whistle as shadow eclipsed the entire shuttle. An Immobilizer-418 cruiser would sell for a considerable fortune on the black market. High-quality Imperial tech was hard to come since the Republic shut the faction down.

Setting the _Cavalier _down in the specified hangar, Krafte shut her down and left the cockpit, Seneki following close behind. Both reluctantly left their blasters in their quarters. Foresight and fear of execution led them to conceal small vibroblades in their boots however. Mom had taught her fuzzlings never to go anywhere unarmed.

Two Phase II dark troopers were waiting outside the ship. Closing her jaw with one hand, Seneki stepped cautiously out of the airlock and stared at the two-meter tall battle droids.

"Walk between us" rumbled one of the sinister-looking troopers, "do not stray or you will be shot." Stepping aside, the dark trooper let the two Squibs pass. Walking between the droids, Seneki and Krafte craned their necks to see the droid's faces, to no avail. The siblings made sure to keep up.

Seneki and Krafte found themselves walking along winding metal corridors and riding turbolifts up through the _Flycatcher's_ innards. The two Squibs tried their best to see everything of interest before it was lost from sight. Very curious by nature, Squibs were eager always to explore and examine objects of potential value.

Just as Seneki thought her legs would call it quits, the dark troopers directed she and Krafte into a long rectangular conference room. The troopers took up positions to either side of the door, weapons armed and dangerous.

Krafte and Seneki observed their surroundings with interest. A gleaming black table surrounded by at least a dozen chairs took up the middle of the conference room, The far wall was taken up by a large black viewscreen. Tikkit occupied a seat at the far end of the table.

"Please, sit" he said calmly before introducing himself. Though both his hands were folded on the table before him, Tikkit could pull his concealed blaster in a heartbeat. He was an expert sharpshooter, though at this range even a blind Brubb could hit his target.

Krafte sat down in the middle left chair while Seneki took the next one down. "Never thought I'd live to see the day that Jawas owned anything larger than a sandcrawler," the latter stated. Krafte silenced his sister with a sharp elbow to the ribs. She winced and shut up.

Tikkit scowled at the intended insult. He coolly replied, "You would be surprised what we Jawas are capable of when we put our minds to it. Now what is this 'business proposition' you are so eager to discuss with the Chieftain?"

Seneki replied, "We aren't supposed to discuss it with anyone but the Chieftain himself." She grinned sheepishly and shrugged her narrow shoulders. "That is company policy set down by our employers."

Tikkit countered with, "_Razorback_ policy says I am to do everything in my power to protect the tribe, our allies, and all interests. For all I know you two could be assassins. You have two choices. One, you tell me what this business proposition is or two, I call for a GT-0 interrogation droid to _make _you tell me."

Injection of pain-inducing chemicals was not appealing to Krafte. He quickly replied, "ok, how about this Captain Paranoia: you contact the Chieftain and we speak to him over the vid. Not like we can kill him from all the way out here. You will still have to leave the room though."

"This is just between him and us" Seneki added, "company policy and we stick to them like crumbs on a Hutt." She shuddered at the mental image, fighting back waves of nausea threatening to violently evict her dinner.

Tikkit replied, "Deal, but I'm staying right here. I know the Squib reputation for haggling and double-talk all too well. The Chieftain is sharp as a Coruscant spire, but you might end up tricking even him."

Both Squibs beamed at the unintended compliment to their species. If the galactic scavengers enjoyed anything as much as haggling, praise for their prowess was top of the list.

"Alright, fine, you can stay Skipper" Krafte replied, "but nothing you hear goes beyond this room, capeesh?" The young Squib's expression darkened. "You do _not _want to anger our employers. Seriously."

Tikkit ignored the threat and sent a transmission to Anoat requesting to speak with the Chieftain. He kept his gaze locked onto Seneki and Krafte while he waited. A knife would shatter upon trying to cut the tension.

Ratapa appeared onscreen two minutes later. He looked up at Seneki and Krafte, though his expression was hidden by the darkness inside his cowl. Distinguished from his brethren by gold patches on his shoulders and the unseen hem of his robe, seated behind his desk in a high-backed chair, Ratapa had the royal look down to a T. Only his gleaming yellow eyes were visible.

"My time is precious, so get to the point" Ratapa replied icily, "this had better be good or I will have you both imprisoned for intruding into my system." His yellow eyes seemed to glow brighter.

Seneki met the Chieftain's bright gaze. She felt a rare chill run up her spine, a shudder of fear grip her heart. There was a look in Ratapa's eyes promising unspeakable pain to his enemies. Seneki briefly wondered if he was as good in bed as he was with intimidation. If so, she hoped to meet him in person. Sadly, he was likely happily married.

Krafte explained to the Chieftain that the Lutrillians were always in need of spare parts to keep their massive mobile cities running. Without maintenance, they would break down, leaving the inhabitants vulnerable to Lutrillia's predators. Seneki continued, stating that someone had bombed all of the factories that provided parts to the mobile cities. One city had already fallen and more would soon follow. The Squibs employers knew of Ratapa's good reputation.

"So you want me to manufacture the parts to save the Lutrillian cities?" Ratapa questioned, tenting his gloved fingers together, "you will send ships to picked them up, and in return I will get a cut of the profits. Simple enough."

Nodding Krafte replied, "That's the gist of it Chieftain, yeah. The Lutrillians would be eternally grateful for it. You'd be their hero and savior!"

Seneki ticked off the possibilities on her fingers. "They'd be making statues of you, naming future cities after you, making holofilms about you. Hell they would be naming their sprogs after you!"

Ratapa was silent a moment as he thought things over. "I accept your offer" He finally replied, "I will need the proper data so I know what parts will be needed. They will be available as soon as they are made."

Krafte beamed happily and said, "You made the right choice Chieftain. I have all the information here on this data pad." He held the device up, "Captain Tikkit can give it to you, since he doesn't trust us."

"There is a great deal of work I must get done" Ratapa said, "I expect a good outcome from this, Krafte. Do _not _disappoint me." He waved a _very _sharp letter opener which gleamed menacingly in the lamplight.

Krafte gulped, hoping never to feel that blade piercing his handsome hide. He replied, "Oh we won't disappoint you Chieftain. Seneki and I will not hold you up any longer. I hope we can do business again in the future."

Ratapa nodded once in acknowledgement and cut the transmission.

Tikkit turned around in his chair to face Seneki and Krafte. "If that is all, I will have the dark troopers escort you back to your ship," he told them, "she has been fueled, repaired, and restocked. Our engineers won't charge you for the service, this time."

Seneki stood and stretched. She replied, "Thanks a metric ton Skipper. We appreciate the hospitality." She briefly wondered what the Jawas constituted as 'supplies.' She was going to space any hubba gourds among them. The obscenely sour juice made her insides feel like outsides.

The Squib siblings soon found themselves back at the _Cavalier's _airlock. Quickly boarding their ship, Seneki and Krafte took their seats in the cockpit and powered up the engines.

Lifting off, Seneki guided the _Cavalier _out of the hangar and flew a distance away from the _Flycatcher_. Punching in coordinates, Krafte pulled back on the lever and whooped as the shuttle rocketed into hyperspace.


	2. II

**TWO**

**Korad system, Elrood sector, Outer Rim Territories**

The _Cavalier _dropped out of hyperspace and sped towards the inner planets of the Korad system. Now that she was fully repaired, the small shuttle was flying better than ever.

Krafte did not bother switching the comm. system on. His employers had made a deal with the local leader, allowing them to come and go as they pleased without speaking to the traffic controllers.

Leaning forward in her seat as far as the crash-webbing allowed, Seneki studied the rapidly approaching Vice Station. Converted from a salvaged _Recusant_-class destroyer, Vice Station was a pit stop and entertainment venue for the many ships that passed through the system.

Beyond, sunlight glittered off of trillions of pieces of junk orbiting the greenish-brown planet Korad. Beautiful in its own way, the orbiting debris that was.

In times long past, a salvage company called Renew owned Korad, turning the once clean world into a dumping ground for starship and vehicle wrecks. A _lot _of them. The company went bankrupt and Korad attracted countless scavengers seeking to make their fortunes.

"Seneki, dock us at the airlock closest to the _Dodger_" Krafte said, "I want to report in and go to bed." He rubbed his eyes, weary from the long flight. Leaning his head back against the headrest, the young Squib half-heartedly monitored the shuttle's systems.

Carefully maneuvering the _Cavalier _into position, Seneki flipped a few switches and connected to Vice Station's airlock. She began the shutdown procedures, absently unbuckling her crash-webbing along the way.

Removing his own crash-webbing, Krafte quickly left the cockpit and disappeared into the airlock. Clipping his holster back on, he was happy to feel the weight of a blaster again.

"Wait up bro!" Seneki called out, skirting around the pilot's chair after her sibling. She loved him, but sometimes Krafte could be a real nerfherder. Unfortunately, the hatch closed just as she was about to run through it. Picking herself up off the deck, Seneki gingerly felt her nose and winced. Not broken, but damn did it sting! Stopping briefly to get her own blaster, she hurried after her brother.

After a short ride in a turbolift, Seneki found herself on a catwalk overlooking Vice Station's central hub, which contained a plethora of shops selling everything from pets to permapaint. Looking down, she watched a variety of species as they went about their business. Mercifully there were no Ugors among them. Korad's ruler forbade them from even entering the system.

Vice Station was not particularly busy at present, so Seneki easily found her brother. He was enjoying a couple of nerfburgers at his favorite diner, Koovy Burgers. Though established only a few years ago, it was already among the most popular eating establishments in the Outer Rim.

"I thought you were going to report in?" Seneki questioned, taking a seat across from her brother. She pilfered a bite of burger, a few fries, a couple of packs of ketchup, and a drink of daro root beer.

Ignoring the larceny Krafte replied simply, "can wait, I'm hungry. The old coots will still be alive when we get there. Better late than never."

Seneki did not reply. Her blue eyes were fixed on a point somewhere over her brother's right shoulder. Krafte knew the look and quickly whirled in his seat. The Squib nearly spat out his half-chewed burger. His skin turned white as a sheet beneath his fur, appetite gone the way of the Rakata. "Oh, heh, heh, hi Uncle! Fancy seeing you here" he greeted, nervous as a Hn.

Sligh stood in the restaurant's doorway, arms crossed over his furry blue chest, brown eyes narrowed. "Old coots, Krafte?" he questioned coldly, "for your information young man, I am a fit forty-one years old. Be grateful I heard you say that and not your mother. She isn't as forgiving as I am."

"S-sorry Uncle Sligh" Krafte replied, "didn't realize you were there. I was only joking." His eyes pleaded for his uncle to spare him the horror of facing his mother in a furious state.

"Come on Krafte, let's go before your mother really gets mad" Sligh said, turning and heading out of Koovy Burger. Seneki followed her uncle, chatting amiably with him. She always was his favorite.

Paying for his meal, Krafte quickly hurried after his relatives. Seeing his mother lose her temper was not high on the young Squib's wish list. He hurried through the station, weaving around several people and droids until he reached the proper docking hatch.

Entering the _Artful Dodger _through her single starboard airlock, Krafte passed through the airlock storage room and into a curving hallway. A right turn took him into the lounge. The _Sly_-class medium freighter was designed to be simple but comfortable. Krafte and his family were quite proud of their mobile home.

Krafte spotted Seneki on the couch fast asleep. Covered in a warm thermal blanket, she looked quite peaceful. He turned his attention to the room's other occupants.

Seated around a circular redwood table were Sligh and his lifelong comrades. Grees looked a great deal like his twin brother save for a few barely noticeable differences. The two was distinguishable only by the differently-placed pockets and pouches on their bandoleers.

"Good to see you and your sister back safe and sound" Emala greeted warmly, gesturing to the chair across from her, "I take it the mission was successful?" Seneki and Krafte's mother sat between Sligh and Grees, nursing a steaming mug of spiced tea. Brown-furred with a few grey streaks here and there, she shared the same blue eyes as her daughter.

Krafte took the offered seat and replied, "Ratapa accepted the offer to manufacture the parts. Everything went well...mostly" He held back a wince, expecting to hear his mother lose her temper.

"Mostly?" Emala questioned icily, "what went wrong Krafte?" She did not fancy having an army of bounty hunters beating down her airlock. Worse still if Chieftain Ratapa showed up in force.

"Seneki and I, didn't make all the way to Anoat" Krafte admitted, "the _Cavalier _was intercepted by an Immobilizer-418 cruiser. We spoke to the Chieftain over a vidscreen, since the captain didn't trust us to meet him face-to-face."

"An Immobilizer-418, seriously?" Sligh exclaimed, "he must be filthy-stinking rich to afford a fifty-million credit starship." His jaw hung open until his Grees closed it with a click of teeth.

"We were barely able to afford _this _ship at a discounted thirty-thousand!" Grees added, "too bad we never thought to haggle our way into his Ratapa's will, if Jawas even write wills. Maybe we should forge one?"

Emala countered flatly, "I highly doubt Chieftain Ratapa is going to die anytime soon, or fall for a fake will he knows he didn't write." She loved her comrades, but sometimes they could be utter nerfs.

"Let's all get some sleep" Sligh suggested, "and tomorrow we'll work out any other ideas we've got." He stood and left for his cabin. Grees picked up Seneki and carried his niece to her own.

"Get some rest Krafte, you look like hell" Emala said gently. She rose and walked over to the other side of the table. Giving her son a kiss on the head, she picked up her tea and headed for her cabin.

"Night Mom, pleasant dreams" Krafte replied. He left the lounge and was soon fast asleep.


	3. III

**THREE**

"Captain Tikkit, if you scuff my floor with that infernal pacing…" Ratapa warned through clenched teeth. "Sit down. _Now_." The Chieftain was quite fond of the larmalstone tiles put in by Moff Rebus, the original owner of Razorback Base. He did not wish to see such expensive material damaged.

Parking his behind immediately, Tikkit took to wringing the hem of his robe to make up for the lack of pacing. Tikkit replied honestly, "my Chieftain, I like profit as much as the next Jawa. However, no amount of credits are worth the risk of being duped into disaster."

He had sworn his loyalty to the tribe and by Great Jawenko, he would _not _allow a couple of wily Squibs to tear it all apart!

Ratapa replied, "I do not trust them either Captain Tikkit, but if this is indeed legitimate, then our tribe is sitting on a bottomless gold mine." He had plenty of credits, of that there was no doubt, but more was always needed for food and supplies, new ships, payment to his crews and workers, investments here and there.

Propping his bare feet up on the desk, Ratapa studied the arched ceiling of his office while he thought and ate some trail mix, which he always kept within reach. His gut was telling him this was a trick, reminding him of an old spacer saying: beware of smiling Squibs.

The Chieftain would beware, of course, but so too should the Squibs beware of him. When angered, Ratapa could be just as dangerous as his father.

"You have an incoming message Chieftain" Tikkit reported, hoping he was not interrupting any important thoughts. Tikkit rose and left the office. He did not wish to overhear anything he was not privy to.

Ratapa sat up and pressed the receive button. His desk projected the steady image of a shapely middle-aged woman. Seated in what was clearly a pilot's chair, she appeared to be Human or nearly so, with short black hair and bright green eyes. Were he human and single, Ratapa would have found her quite attractive.

The woman introduced herself as Jolli Kandom. "What do you know of the pirate Crimson Jack?" she asked. The woman spoke with a strong and steady voice, inflected with the distinctive Corellian accent Ratapa knew well from his younger days on Tatooine.

Ratapa studied Jolli a moment before replying, "I have heard of him. Jack is bantha poodoo like all pirates. I take it you realized that and wisely left his employ?"

"Yes, and that was the best decision I have ever made" she replied, "anyways, I have received information that the _Crimson Avenger_, Jack's battlecruiser, will be here in the Greater Javin in one standard week. He intends to raid a convoy bound for Cloud City. The loss of those supply ships will cause a great deal of trouble on Bespin."

"You want me to deal with him?" Ratapa asked. He leaned back in his chair and tented his gloved fingers together. "Why choose me of all people?" The Chieftain was quite interested in the answer. He could tell by Jolli's expression that she was being truthful.

Jolli replied, "your reputation proceeds you Chieftain Ratapa. You are not the kindest of beings by far, but you have a sense of honor and civility that Jack doesn't. He's a barbaric, greedy, conniving slob, a fool like all men. I will pay you handsomely for your services."

"You have yourself a deal Jolli" he said, "what about Jack himself? I'll gladly kill him and give you his head. Or would you prefer to have your own way with him?"

"I don't want Jack's filthy blood tainting my knife!" Jolli snarled, "you can do the galaxy the favor. Please do it slowly with as much pain as possible. As a bonus, you can have his battlecruiser."

Her green eyes suddenly widened and lit up, narrowing to slits. The dark-haired woman's seemingly permanent scowl, stretched into a chilling grin. Ratapa could swear he heard gears turning in her skull.

Ratapa leaned forward in his chair, propping his hand under his chin. "I take it you have a far nastier fate in mind?" he inquired, "I'm all ears sister."

Jolli relayed her ideas to the Chieftain, who was quite glad not be in Jack's boots once he got the gist. All the while he wondered what horrible things had been done to this Jolli to fill her with such hatred.

Jolli concluded the meeting by saying, "good day to you Chieftain Ratapa. Thank you for helping me deal with Jack." She reached an arm off-screen to cut the transmission.

"One moment Jolli" Ratapa said, holding up a hand, "if you are looking for work I have positions open. My tribe members will treat you with respect as long as it is shown to them in return. You will be well-paid."

Jolli gave a polite smile. "Chieftain Ratapa, I will consider your offer" she replied, "good day and good business to you." She closed the link and left Ratapa to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>After a few days of preparations, Ratapa boarded his beloved YZ-900 freighter, the <em>Outlaw<em>. He had worked out a clever plan to deal with Jack and his goons. Though he hated his father with a passion, Ratapa was grateful to have inherited the late warlord's devious mind.

Buckling his crash-webbing in the cockpit, Ratapa sat back and read over some files on his datapad. _Outlaw's_ pilot, an SE4 servant droid Ratapa had named Tarkin, flew up to a waiting ship in orbit.

The _Outlaw _set down in the hangar of a _Star Galleon_-class frigate, _Iron Arrow_. As a rather ungainly-looking vessel with considerable cargo space, she would make a tempting target for Crimson Jack. Word had been leaked to him by Jolli's contact of a 'convoy' of them headed for Javin along the Corellian Trade Spine. Cargo believed to be valuable minerals and even nova crystals (just three could net billions on the market). Such an opportunity would bring the pirate like vultures to a carcass.

Making his way through the three-hundred meter vessel, Ratapa took a turbolift to the bridge. The crewmembers snapped a salute before returning attention to their stations.

"Pilot, the _Iron Arrow _is to head for these coordinates" Ratapa ordered, handing the female Jawa his datapad. He took his seat in the captain's chair. He sat back, finding it to be quite comfortable.

Studying the datapad screen, the pilot nodded and turned her attention to the controls. "Done Chieftain. I just need the order to make the jump" she reported. Young and full of energy, the pilot was eager to see the results of this mission. Maybe there would be a battle.

"All _Star Galleons_ report in. Prepare to make the jump to hyperspace on my mark" Ratapa stated over the comm. He heard the captains acknowledge the command. "Three, two, one, make the jump."

The frigates vanished into hyperspace one after the other.


End file.
